


Acquiesce

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [12]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Drabble, Dubious Conest, Forced Fem, GobbledyGook, Kink Meme, M/M, Makeup Kink, Slight Crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Erik/Charles kink drabble :)<br/>Either Charles is as kinky as Erik or....<br/>He just sugar coats the truth to spare his dignity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquiesce

He could've stopped Erik easily. He could've betrayed Erik's trust and went deep inside his mind and stopped him. But would that make him any better than Erik? Charles trusted Erik with his life and Erik had slowly shattered that trust. The moment he dropped the deep red lipstick and obscenely tight pink panties into his lap, Charles abandonned all dignity and pride. He was acquiesced into a position on his knees in front of Erik and absently did what Erik wanted of him.

"You're so beautiful, Charles."

His name was poison to his ears. He was hard and felt sick to his stomach with himself. His lips painted red and the feminine underwear too tight for comfort, he became accustomed to the insistent jab in the back of his throat. Charles felt dirty.

It wasn't only until later did he realize dirty didn't amount to how he felt towards himself. He looked in the mirror. Hair mussed, blue eyes bloodshot from tears, and broken. Could he really hate Erik? Blame Erik? No...

He could've stopped him.


End file.
